cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - March 2014
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions.''The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during March 2014. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. March 2014 - Week Two 03/03/14 - [http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/valiant/forum/board/thread/?t=2176 'BREAKING' '''Rachni Hives Declare Sovereignty in Ninmah, Announce Alliance With Consensus'] via Cincalio Voccius, Tayseri Times NINMAH The week-long standoff around the Listening Post de-escalated with the arrival of Consensus forces who reaffirmed rachni statements of nonaggression and the diplomatic actions of Commander Deix Resocanthias. Over the course of subsequent negotiations between the Hierarchy battlegroup dispatched to reinforce the garrison around Station X-19 and the joint rachni and geth Consensus fleet. The Commander has, reportedly, convinced both sides to agree to a terse, but nonviolent, stand-down. Diplomatic packets dispatched via the Listening Post and Consensus communication nets have outlined the basic requests of the rachni regarding the galactic community. First and foremost the Ninmah is to be recognized as sovereign Hives territory and under the express authority and control of its’ Queens. Secondly they, and the geth Consensus have engaged in a mutually recognized defensive pact and protected trade arrangement subject to their individual purview. Thirdly, the Hives are collectively open to treaties of non-aggression with Omega, Khar’shan, Tuchanka, and the Citadel. The fallout has, understandably, been rather extensive. Quarian Conclave and Admiralty Board have descended into bitter factionalism over how to best respond to a move that Gah’rilya vas Sekith, Captain of the namesake heavy cruiser and a significant minority leader within the administrative body, has publicly decried the treaty as “tantamount to usurpation”. The Citadel Council has spent the day sequestered in an emergency session while Omega and Khar’shan remain mute at the time of this writing. The Urdnot-hosted Crush has reportedly deteriorated into substantial infighting as a result of unrelated grievances. However notable political analyst Masilm, daughter of Dalatrass Solisa of the Opal Spires march and chairwoman of the independent think tank Gagal-gaslis, has provided a degree of insight into the situation as a whole in an exclusive interview with the Times. “Most of the secondary stuff, the offers across the board, the pacts of nonaggression, they’re a form of preemptive diplomacy with the best of both worlds. All the benefits of a big, flashy, powerful entrance, while taking pains to make clear that they’re open for discussion. I mean, they emerged sooner rather than later, in a galaxy that has no energy or drive left for the magnitude of conflict it would take to wipe them out and made virtually everything public so that all the different leaderships will have to settle on some kind of decision to appease the people. One that’ll involve varying degrees of nonaggression out of necessity. Even the krogan’ll have to settle for the time being, there’s just not enough unified support between the Clans or among their allies for another war of extermination.” According to Ms. Masilm, the truly ground-shaking, and indeed worrying aspect of the situation, concerns the Consensus. “This was a quiet alliance, in the works for months, maybe even years before today. The rachni have an impressive genetic memory, insane population growth, and enough self directed genetic variability that most of the problems that pop up after such a severe population bottleneck just don’t apply. But just because you can come back from the brink doesn’t mean you can do so quickly. The Hives built a fully functional war machine within three years. They needed raw industrial minerals, fusionables, eezo, and enough electronic warfare tech to fool the Council grids; all things that the Consensus have in surplus. In turn, providing support for the rachni’s reconstruction gives the geth some very powerful friends.” According to sources aboard the Listening Post plans are in the tentative stages to convert the station into an Ambassadorial post under the authority of Commander Deix Resocanthias. 03/08/14 - SCIENCE Concerns, Outrage Over ‘Designer’ Varren via Alick Teng, Terminus Consumer Spectator BREA They’ve been a krogan’s best friend - and his enemy’s worst nightmare - for generations, but Range Station-based consumer medtech firm Genetic Future has a new role in mind for the varren: lovable household pet. “Recent films like ‘At All Costs’ and ‘Our Ground’ have brought to the public the courage and dedication of these amazing animals,” says Genetic Future publicity manager Arvo Munk. “Now anyone can enjoy the lifelong bond of unquestioning friendship and loyalty varren form with their owners - even if they don’t have the tough hide and redundant organs to mix it up with the native breeds.” The company’s ‘Varren 4 All’ product line promises varren engineered to reduce or eliminate hostility and hazardous physical traits, while boosting empathy and social behaviour. Range Station officials have not commented, but warning bells are ringing across C-Space and even Range’s Terminus neighbours, questioning both the ethics of the custom-made pet varren, and the viability of Genetic Future’s work. Spokesmen for the genetic engineering regulatory body GCAC have cautioned consumers against accepting Genetic Future’s claims at face value, stating: “Altering animal behaviour is not just a matter of flipping a genetic on/off switch,” while the Omega-based Trans-Terminus Technology brokerage firm has stated that the engineered varren are “unviable” as a healthy breed. Blood Pack local overseer Davna Kral was more blunt during his popular weekly broadcast ‘The Truth From Kral’: “You want a varren that doesn’t take a piece out of ya, train ‘im right. You haven’t got the hump for that, go buy a moxie instead.” In related news, ‘Varren Force Go!’, an animated children’s adventure produced as an advertising tie-in for Genetic Future’s new line, made its premiere overnight to dismal reviews. March 2014 - Week Three 03/11/14 - CRIME Valkarin Drugs Introduced to Citadel Black Market] via Anton Ly, Citadel Direct CITADEL Authorities on the Citadel, and throughout C-Space have been noticing a spike in new drugs on the market, stemming from The Technocracy of Valkar's recent integration with the larger galaxy. According to officers, Tayseri seems to see the highest volume of these new drugs on the Citadel. These reports come at a time where C-SEC presence on Tayseri is already strained. Similarly, colonies throughout C-Space are seeing the new drugs crop up as well. Newcomers to the black market such as Darken and Fever, as well as Valkarin variants on already present drugs like Anjul Black, a potent variant of Red Sand are emerging, capitalizing on their novelty and snaring new users. C-Sec, and their colonial counterparts blame the spreading wave of black market narcotics on the Clans of Anjul, a powerful crime syndicate that got it’s start in the Valkarin capitol of Anjul. They’ve made their mark in several districts of the capitol city and the homeworld, and have a varying presence on numerous Technocracy colonies throughout their space.Since Valkar opened communications with, and reconnected to the galaxy as a whole, the Clans have made quick work of expanding out to both Terminus and C-Space locations, coming into conflict with both authorities, and in many cases, local criminal factions. Several colonies report increased inter-gang violence as the new organization enters and sets up shop. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles